prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Drake
Alex Drake is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Troian Bellisario. Alex is revealed to be Uber A and the twin sister of Spencer Hastings in "Till DeAth Do Us PArt". She became "A.D." to get revenge on the Liars for the death of her half-sister, Charlotte Drake, believing them to be responsible. She is the main antagonist of Season 6 and Season 7. History Season 6 Of Late I Think of Rosewood Charlotte DiLaurentis is released from the institution she was staying in and returns home. However, when Alison awakens the next morning, Charlotte is missing and her body is found in town, with her murder being ruled as a suicide. Later, Charlotte is given a funeral and afterwards Lorenzo Calderon reveals to the Liars that Charlotte was already dead when thrown from the bell tower, meaning it was a murder. As the Liars take this in, we see Alex in a limo watching them. The Gloves Are On The Liars all receive a text from Alex which states "You know who did it and I'm going to make you talk." followed by an emoji of a red horned skull. Then we see Alex with all of Charlotte's "A" stock, including the clown, creepy face, Alison Mask and everything else she had. It is unknown how she obtained these items. Alex opens a box with the black hoodies and gloves that Charlotte and The A-Team used. She then throws them in a metal garbage can and searches on the internet for uniforms. New Guys, New Lies Alex suits up in an old man mask and wears both an mailman and bellhop costume to spy on the Liars. She first watches Emily from outside the window as the mailman and later eavesdrops on the Liars as a bellhop at The Radley, before getting into there limo and removing the mask. Do Not Disturb Where Somebody Waits For Me We've All Got Baggage Did You Miss Me? Hanna and Caleb hatch a plan to trick Alex/Amoji into thinking that Hanna murdered Charlotte in order to catch her and discover her identity. In the ending, Hanna sends a message to Alex saying that she killed Charlotte and Alex receives the message and reads it. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Alex takes the bait and tells Hanna that she has one day to meet them, adding that it will be her last. The Liars set the trap for Alex/Amoji by putting Hanna out at Lost Woods Resort and waiting for Amoji to come to retrieve her. The alarms go off and Aria, Ezra and Caleb rush over to catch Amoji, only to find nothing. They run inside and see that Hanna is gone. Alex managed to trick the Liars and took Hanna through a secret passage in the floor. The surveillance footage downloads to the computer and they all watch. They see someone running and the person is someone who looks identical to Jessica DiLaurentis. At this point the Liars receive a text from Alex, thanking them for delivering Hanna to her and she tells them they are now free to go, signing the text as "A.D.", as the Liars question who this could be. At the Church, we see that Alex has an unconscious Hanna and is dragging her through the bell tower. Season 7 Tick-Tock, Bitches Archer tortures Hanna while The Liars, Mona, Caleb, Ezra, and Toby try to find her. Alex also pretends to be Spencer to trick Hanna into telling her that she really doesn’t know who killed Charlotte. She slips up and mentions "A.D.", whom Hanna only previously knew as Amoji, though Hanna doesn’t notice. The DArkest Knight Toby is looking under the hood of his truck, when Alex shows up, pretending to be Spencer. She asks him if he was going to leave without saying "Goodbye" to her, but he tells her that she knows he hates "Goodbyes". Alex questions if Yvonne is in the house and he says that she isn't. They discuss the relationship between Marco Furey and Spencer. Alex sends Jenna Marshall to the blind school for them. Alex then shows up herself and shoots Spencer and rescues Jenna. Hold Your Piece Alex sends Sydney Driscoll to Vogel Vision Institute to make a donation on behalf of "A.D." for a surgery for Jenna. Sydney does so, and Alex messages her to question if it was done. She confirms so, as Aria and Emily spy from their car. Power Play Alex has Sydney act as her decoy. Sydney claims herself to be "A.D." and offers Aria Montgomery the chance to join The A-Team. Aria notices Sydney is wearing an earpiece and that she is communicating with Alex/Uber A, who is in the driver's seat. Alex later messages Aria, asking her if she's made a decision on joining the team. In the Eye Abides the Heart Alex makes a baby crib mobile with dolls of the Liars on it, being held up by two black leather gloves, and sends Aria to act as "A.D." in her place and string up the mobile, as well as trash the baby nursery and leave blood behind, all while donning a black hoodie. She is almost caught and flees the scene. Ezra sees Alex at the airport after his flight to see Nicole is delayed. She pretends to be Spencer and introduces him to Wren Kingston, saying he was her almost brother-in-law. She invites him to have a drink with them but he declines and he walks away. She catches up to Ezra and tells him that she is meeting Wren to get information but isn't getting anything. Alex asks Ezra to keep seeing her to himself. Farewell, My Lovely After Mona Vanderwaal confesses to murdering Charlotte, Alex packs up all of her Uber A items and returns to London, while listening to the song "Without You" by Harry Nilsson. Till DeAth Do Us PArt Alex sends Wren to act as "A.D." in her place to kill Mona Vanderwaal. However, Mona offers to help break Mary out and Alex accepts her offer, placing her on the "A.D."-Team. With Mona and Mary's help, Alex kidnaps Spencer and plans on taking her place, revealing that she has previously impersonated her. Appearances Notes *Marlene King mentioned Uber A various times in the past, however, she was referring to Big A, not Alex/the real Uber A. *According to I. Marlene King, Alex is the most motivated and smart "A". *Alex is the first "A" who's motive was revealed during their game and not during their reveal. *Alex driving black Lincolns is similar to and likely inspired by the way Alison was seen in one after Mona's reveal as "A" in the books. *Alex is the third major "A", after Mona Vanderwaal and CeCe Drake. *Alex is based on the real Alison DiLaurentis from the book series. *Alex's first appearance is very similar to her mother's, as both of them are believed to be their sister. Gallery ''The image gallery for this character can be found here. The gallery with her acts as Uber A/A.D can also be found here. '' Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Killers